yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 104
"Knight Takes Pawn", known as "Envoy of Destruction, Team Catastrophe" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 7, 2010 and in the United States on May 7, 2011. In the Japanese version, the opening and ending themes are changed from "FREEDOM" and "-OZONE-" to "BELIEVE IN NEXUS" and "Close to you" respectively, starting with this episode. Summary Team 5D's next opponent is Team Catastrophe, who has made every one of their opponents crash, including Team Unicorn. Wondering about this, Yusei and his friends search for what could have caused these crashes. Breo supplies data from Andre's and Jean's Duel Runners, and Bruno analyzes it, finding that they both experienced a rapid change in their functionality during their Duels. His diagnosis is that both Duel Runners crashed because their rear wheels jammed. When Crow hears this, he says that just before Blackbird crashed, the wheel felt weird, and he agrees with the idea of a jammed wheel. But that still doesn't answer what would cause the same malfunction three times over. Just then, Carly brings out a tape she made of Team Unicorn's Duel with Team Catastrophe—for which Jack scolds her for not mentioning such a valuable clue earlier. They watch it, slowing it down just before each of the crashes. Nobody can see anything unusual about the Duel Runners, but Yusei notices something else: just before each crash, the same monster was on Team Catastrophe's field. Bruno locates its name: "Hook the Hidden Knight". It's a start to their answer, and since Team 5D's will be Dueling Team Catastrophe next, they have to be ready. This raises the question of what their opponents' next move might be. With a shock, they realize one of them isn't there. Out on the highway, Akiza is working hard to practice for her next round. As she passes under a bridge with three people on it, her Duel Runner locks up, and she is thrown from the crash. Just before going airborne, she Summons "Rose Tentacles", but as it moves its vines to catch her, she passes right through them. Helplessly, she realizes her psychic powers are not working, which is her last thought before she hits the pavement. The others find her already being taken to the hospital. She is unconscious and in a critical state. To avenge Akiza, Crow shrugs off his injured shoulder, determining that he will participate. The next day, Team 5D's and Team Catastrophe square off for their battle. Team Catastrophe is somewhat surprised to see Crow not only bent on fighting them, but also presenting himself as the first wheeler. (They address him with the Japanese descriptor of one who has just been released from the hospital.) The first round will be between Crow and Hermann, and Hermann takes the first turn, summoning "Hook the Hidden Knight". This fills Team 5D's with foreboding, but Crow faces it, even though so much as drawing a card shoots pain through his arm. His first attack, however, is neatly blocked by a hazardous effect. But he isn't worried about that. What does get his attention is his Duel Runner's shadow in the bright sun... a shadow from which a hook has just risen, reaching for his rear wheel. With no time to think, Crow steers away, keeping his balance. But Team Catastrophe is just warming up, and Team 5D's is only just now realizing that the danger may be even greater than they guessed. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Hermann Turn 1: Hermann Hermann's hand contains "Winged Minion", "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", "Soul Demolition", "Hook the Hidden Knight", and "Dark the Hidden Knight". Hermann draws. He then Normal Summons "Hook the Hidden Knight" ( 4/1600/0) in Attack Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Crow Crow's hand contains "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", "Blackback", "Defenders Intersect", and "Gravity Collapse". Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Hermann's SPC: 0 → 1; Crow's SPC: 0 → 1). Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" ( 5/2000/900) in Attack Position without Tributing as Hermann controls monsters, but Crow doesn't. "Sirocco the Dawn" then attacks "Hook the Hidden Knight", but Hermann activates the first effect of "Hook the Hidden Knight" to switch both battling monsters to Defense Position. The second effect of "Hook the Hidden Knight" then activates, inflicting 800 damage to Crow (Crow 4000 → 3200). "Hook the Hidden Knight" later appears from Crow's shadow and tries to grab Crow's Duel Runner in an attempt to make him crash. Crow manages to avoid it while Yusei and the others were surprised by the appearance of the hook. :Continued next episode... Mistakes * The "Phantom Beast Wild-Horn" shown in the street Duel in the beginning had 700 ATK instead of 1700 ATK, which it should have had. This was fixed on the Japanese DVD version and in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.